


Discuss

by CredibilityProblem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/pseuds/CredibilityProblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cop-lawyer, a clown-cleric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certifiedAphotic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedAphotic/gifts).



 

\----

Here's how I imagine it:

The Subjugglators are a group of faithful with a special bond to the Empress: They are the Empire's Clergy and chief entertainers, though the entertainment is supposed to be horrible and intimidating! They answer to the Empress and the Empress alone (well, and their Gods, of course). She leaves them in charge of certain things, because they are efficiently terrible at getting things done in the scariest and funniest way possible, which is exactly how she likes it, sometimes. Their nightmares become the people's nightmares. They have TV shows and stuff. 

They tend to stay among themselves and not interact much with non-Clown Cultists, except through their shows. (The shows both have religious significance and also are politically important. The message is: Look at my Clowns, my Clowns are scary and disjointed and will rip out your guts, cackling. Be glad that I am in charge and not my Clowns. Also, they will come and get you, if you're an annoyance). Grand Highbloods are an exception and get to meet all sorts of trolls, since they're responsible for public relations, holding audiences, and so on.

The Empress often leaves her clowns to manage whole areas. They, in turn, like to contract or "ask" (nobody would say no) other professionals to get the kind of shit done that seems neither funny nor holy enough for them to bother with, while they hang back in their tents, party up and pray and dream and attend to other Clown Business. Redglare is an excellent troll to ask if you're in need of shit getting done! She's usually the legislacerator the Court sends out when commissioned.

We have here two trolls who shouldn't really get along. But she's surprisingly interesting to talk religion to, she's bold and loud and quick and pretty funny! He's way smarter than she'd have assumed and delightfully weird in ways that aren't just brutal. They meet for business first. Soon, they linger, to banter about art and faith and the funniest ways to kill a troll. They make horrid jokes at each other. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a real last-minute pinch hit, and I couldn't really do your ideas for stories or settings justice...  
> Hope you'll enjoy a bit anyway :)


End file.
